My jacob, my sun
by twilight country 1999
Summary: This is a story where Bella is happy Edward leaves. Bella knew that Jacob was her sun so she went for it. But when they find out who bella is destined to be with their both ok with it. Sorry suck at summaries. Please review this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Edward just left and right now I'm ok he was always so possive he liked to control me well now he

Couldn't he dumped me. I was now in control of my future I get to map it out. I already knew what I

wanted and better yet who I wanted….Jacob my sun my protector. That's what I was going to do now go

and tell him how I felt. So I headed back to my house and went straight up to my room looked under the

floor board that help the picture and the cd's and made my way to La Push in my old worn down truck.

I made my way toward the little red house and knocked. Billy answered "hey Bella". "Hey Billy is Jake

home"? I asked "Yeah he's in the garage fixing up the rabbit". He said "Billy, Cullen dumped me". I said

as I ran toward the garage I looked back and he had a smile on his face. I reached the garage and saw

my sun. Hey Jake I said. Hey Bells he replied. Jacob, Edward broke up with me. Bells you didn't deserve

\him. I walked up closer to him" Jacob I want you". You're my sun my protector but Jake I want you to

also be my boyfriend I want you as a boyfriend. I want to call you Jacob Black my boyfriend. So what do

You say Jake?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Bells but you gotta promise that you wont go back to that Cullen he wasn't good for you at all. It

always seemed like he was bossing you around. Because he was I didn't have a life with him he thought

if he kissed me he would break me it was like when I was with him I was a breakable doll. Jake lets go tell

your dad. So we walked hand and hand back to the little red house. Billy we have some news we

shouted together as we entered the house. He rounded the corner of the kitchen and he was smiling so

bright and big ,I don't think I have ever seen your dad smile that big Jake. Congrats I knew one day yall

would end up together. What do you think Charlie will say I asked Billy. I don't know kiddo why don't

you ask him then my dad also rounded the corner having a big grin on his face. Yall tricked us. Oh well

right then and their I kissed Jacob and Charlie's smile was even bigger. Ok kids no PDA in our house or

even public he said. Just as I was thinking how could this get any better or even a slight chance of it

getting worse the Uley gang knocked on the door. Jake answered the door with a somewhat not

pleasant voice. What do you need? Jake asked


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and the gang walked through the door like they owned the place. What do you need Sam? Jake asked

Jake can you please come out side we need to talk to you in private. Alright Sam but this better not take

all day. Bells I will be right back.

_Jpov_

Sam what is this all about? Jake you shouldn't be around bell she's bad news not what you want

do you remember the legends Sam said. Yeah about how the Cullen's descend from the cold

ones and that the queilette tribe descend from wolves and how their natural enemies. Yeah the

legends we were told when we were kids then there was the one about the third wife. Yeah well

Jake their not legends and we can't have Bella knowing about it we are wolves and you will be

One soon you can't be around her anymore it would end bad Sam said. I started huffing my

bones were hurting I was getting tired of this I ran straight away from the house and toward

The forest away from everybody I just needed a little jog that's all. Once I was far away from

everybody I phased. I heard the others thoughts threw my head. Welcome to the pack Jake I

missed ya bro hard keeping the secret and not having you and Quil, Embry said. Alright Jake

think human and phase go back to the house and see if you imprint on Bella if you do you can

tell her if you don't then you have to call it off with her Sam said. Ok but can I still be friends

with her I said now back in my very naked human form. Sam handed me a pair of clothes and

said no. I walked back up to the little red house hoping that faith and hope and the heavens

would pull us together and she would be my Bella.


End file.
